habboswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Xieres
Kate Xieres was a very gifted and active member of the Jedi Order. Her ability with a lightsaber were near unmatchable, as was her use of the force. Anything she said left an impression on anyone who heard. =History= Early Life Growing Up Katie "Kate" Xieres was born on Corellia, but moved to Coruscant with her family when she was under a year old. She was raised by her parents in a small apartment in the lower floors on the city level of the fame motel. After a "fire" in the motel broke out and killed many residents, including Kate's parents, she managed to escape at the age of five, climbing down burning stairs using the railings. A jedi came to rescue survivors, and once he made it outside with the few still alive, he looked upon Kate in surprise, looking at her sooty clothing and blackened face. He had a young boy with him. The escapees were taken to a med clinic near the jedi temple on the planet. Kate and the boy, maybe a month or two older than her, were taken to the temple for training after the travelling jedi realised her potential. Becoming a Jedi After days of training, she encountered the boy again. His name was Scott Southam. They met eachother in lessons more frequently after this moment, usually pairing up together with tasks involving two or more people. The two became best friends through their entire youth. While Scott did not quickly find a master, Kate quickly caught the eye of Master Zen R'kohn. Her more extensive training began, and Kate showed that she could excel in each and every task that was thrown at her. First Mission After two years, Kate was assigned to her first mission. Kate's first mission was to go with her master, R'kohn, to investigate a response from the planet Dantooine almost immediately after they sent the distress call. The two both made it onto the planet via shuttle and began their operation. After seeing an outpost in the distance, acknowledging that it was what they were to spy on, they took a speeder each to the location, each at opposite ends of the camp and took position in the trees that lurked above the crater where the camp was. Kate went prone and shuffled as close as she believed she could without being spotted. Her master did the same. After minutes of waiting, they both saw a gathering take place in the heart of the camp. A weird figure, covered head-to-toe in scars and wounds, was inside an open coffin that was being dragged into the centre. A tall, pale figure, covered mostly with tattoos and wore little robing, walked from a doorway and approached the coffin. Kate heard that they were going to transform the old, abandoned jedi enclave into a Sith academy, and then - With the use of sith alchemy - would resurrect certain Sith Lords, to help defeat the vast numbers of jedi. The two jedi had what they needed. R'kohn radioed Kate to tell her to pull back, so she did. As she shuffled backwards, she noticed her master was not and asked. Her response was him pulling out a sniper rifle and aiming for the Pale sith. Before he took the shot, a sith appeared behind him, ignited his double-ended lightsaber and forced it quickly into R'kohn's back. Kate immediately got up and force leapt across the huge gap, obviously gaining everyone's attention, and snapped her purple lightsaber into life and decapitated the Darth Maul look-alike that stabbed her mentor. She quickly pulled her master onto her back, then ran as quickly as she could as sith began to pursue them. Yelling in pain, R'kohn became unconscious. As Kate force sped towards her speeder, she occasionally slowed to quickly push the sith backwards, usually succeeding. As she reached her speeder - Fairly far from the camp - she placed Master Zen to the side and began to duel the three pursuers, Quickly defeating one of them, then utilising soresu to sweep and sever the legs of both opponents in one sweep after twenty seconds of defensive combat. She then stabbed them each in the chest hesitantly, hoping to end their suffering and bring no pain to them. She walked back to the speeder and placed Zen in front of her to keep him on better. Then she drove off towards the freighter, boarded it, took her master to the medroom and laid him down, then finally set the freighter on auto-pilot, the coordinates, Coruscant. During the long hyperspace flight, she looked upon her mentor's almost lifeless body, realising that he was dying. She had learned little of healing, but using what little knowledge she had, she healed R'kohn against all odds. They came before the council on Coruscant to report. R'kohn was still hurt, but definitely not critical anymore. He was only as bad as having a broken foot. Kate retrieved a recording of their sith meeting from her master(which he recorded) and handed it over to the council. Her first mission was completed. She was glad. First Encounter With The True Face Of Evil Months later, back on The Temple, there were suddenly reports of an attack inside the order. Nobody found the source or heard anything about it, only that there was an attack. Little did Kate know, this was an ambush set up for her. She moved into the midnight gardens and was suddenly ambushed by the tattooed sith. He had several scars across his arms, Kate noticed as he pulled his lightsaber out and ignited it. She lay there on the ground, looking up into his eyes as he held his saber, two handed and upwards. She spoke "Do it, I dare you". The fearlessness in her surprised the sith, stunning him for a few seconds, enough time for Master J'kai to intervene and they engaged in a brief duel, which ended in the sith getting a cut right leg and limping away into the darkness. Master Boreel J'kai helped Kate to her knees, noting how she was slightly trembling. She assured him it was just the cold, but J'kai believed otherwise. They went inside and explained it to those who did not witness it. Adolescence Knighthood At the age of Fifteen, Scott came back from his first solo mission, obviously successful due to his being alive and the big grin on his face. Kate and Scott hugged, and she asked, "Why are you smiling?" he replied with "I'm happy to see you". With that they walked along the corridors of the Temple, talking about their day and their adventures and escapades in and out of the Jedi order. They enjoyed the rest of the day, including a sunset in the Temple Gardens. The next morning, Kate was called in and they parted ways. it was her turn to go solo on her first operation. It was easier said than done. Search three different planets for the sith stronghold. The three to search were Korriban, Ziost and Tenupe. Kate took a jedi StealthX and flew it to Tenupe. After a day of searching, nothing was found. She aborted Tenupe and began to head for Korriban. Between each route taken and planet-to-planet travel, she put the vehicle on auto-pilot to sleep. After little observation of the area, once she had landed, Kate noticed a tall dark twisted structure before her, off in the distance. As she grew closer, she could feel the presence of the dark side like somebody breathing on her neck. Kate used what she had taught herself about hiding herself in the force, and did so, being able to sneak around the construct. There she found the very centre of the complex, where she saw the tatooed sith getting tortured by what looked like the broken up sith that was in the coffin she saw years earlier. There was a ceremony taking place , sith alchemy and dark "magic". They were resurrecting something, or creating something. A small white object, what looked like a mask, started levitating, with purple and pure black energy swirling around until it formed a very tall, daunting, shadowing figure. There were other important-looking sith at the side, one of them a lady. In shock of this, Kate gasped, then suddenly realised what she had done, clasped her mouth with her hand and cornered. She heard pursuers, but never contacted them. She made it off of Korriban with her report. Next it was off to Ziost. Not long upon landing she found something similar inside a debris-infested pyramid shaped complex, lesser sith performing dark arts of resurrection and other crazy experiments. She got back to her ship and set her auto-pilot to Coruscant. She slept on the jounrey. A bleeping sound woke her up as she realised she was being fired at from sith interceptors. Kate went manual and began dogfighting them, not sure of the logistics of space combat, but she was learning. Eventually, she destroyed the five interceptors and continued her journey home. Upon returning and giving in her report, She was knighted. Separation She ran to Scott's room to give him her good news, when she noticed him looking slightly less bright as usual. He told her that he was to move on to another order on Naboo to help out there. He hugged her and said he would keep in touch when he could and said that she may visit whenever. On that note, he congratulated her and said "May The Force Be With You...". They went their separate ways. Kate, slightly upset at this news, but not affected by it, continued on to her room for the next day, promising herself that she would keep in touch. Fear Of Loss Somehow she had a feeling that Scott going to Naboo was a bad idea. Reports came in over the radio of an attack on the order he was at, then suddenly, the Coruscanti temple shuddered, debris started falling everywhere, bolts of plasma searing each of the walls. Kate opened her eyes, got out of her bed, quickly equipped her utility belt and ran outside into the entrance of the temple. She could see bright torch-like lights simmering in the sky like individual flames, getting closer and more frequent. A Sith battle fleet! Kate ran for her StealthX in an attempt to destroy any sith fighters and help out Scott. Master R'kohn held her back with the help of the force, and dragged her indoors. They crouched behind the third pillar, Kate infuriated. R'kohn told her to follow for her own safety, so, with much hesitation and thought - amidst the chaos - she followed. He led her to a secret passage where they met many masters and other ranked jedi. As they were making progress down the escape tunnel, a Sith frigate suddenly crashed down onto the tunnel, blocking it off and killing multiple jedi. As the survivors turned, they had to go back into the main lobby of the Temple, and were encountered by numerous sith, who fought each and every jedi until death or defeat. Kate slew many, but was force pushed after a kick was delivered to her face, knocking her unconscious. When she awoke, she was met by a group of jedi, surrounding her peripheral vision, starting down upon her. They were startled by her sudden awakening, but they helped her up, arms bruised, possibly by the impact of colliding with something. She tried to balance, steadily waking up fully. Voices cried out, the invasion is not over. There were still more waves to come. Kate saw Scott amidst the more experienced jedi near the edge of the temple. She brightened up but was suddenly blocked off from his side, due to rubble. She became upset once more. Sith started to flood into the temple from the roof. The jedi among her fought hard and bravely, and most of the sith were slain by their hands, when more appeared from above. Kate peered through the sunset shining through the roof and noticed it suddenly becoming eclipsed by the suicide manoeuvre of a sith destroyer, attempting to eradicate all who remained by crushing them below. Kate screamed to everyone to escape and without hesitation she jumped onto the roof. She ran across the debris and cracks along the roof and then stopped, facing the ship directly. Kate attempted to build up the force and move the sith ship or stop it to save everyone, a very gutsy move. The ship slowed, but Kate could not manage it. The slowing did give her and other jedi below to escape the debris. Kate dashed off the roof into the traffic, landing on a speeder. She climbed inside and politely apologised, also asking if she may be brought to the nearest space-transport stop. Upon there, she travelled towards known space. Not sensing Scott's presence, she decided to give up everything and settle into something more simple. Bounty Hunting Career Kate did much in the following two or so months. She obtained many bounties for capturing incredibly infamous villains from all around the planet. The sum of money she gained, she gave to charities. Anything spare she earned, she used to decorate her new apartment near the temple upon Coruscant. But enough was enough, she missed her friends in the order, the thrill of doing good through real action, and she was much more stable about the situation the order was in. Upon her return, there were reports to her that new temples had been set up around certain planets, such as Kashyyyk and Tython. Kate would still have to accept her punishment, and it was that she needed to do community service for two weeks. Once done, she felt like she was ready to face the world again, and bring justice to the galaxy. =Quotes= -If you worry too much about the past, you will miss the present, and even your future. -If you cannot find what you are missing in the force, you will find it in your heart. -Even as we speak, we are missing out on what we could be doing. After all, life is to be lived, not discussed. -Rock and Roll! -It's Called Karma. Life treats you however you treat it's other creations -The force is like a work of art. It can be interpreted in many ways, it can be dull, or brimming with vibrant colours. When a mistake in the work is made, it is like an unbalance in the force. We are tools of the force, we must make the art perfect. =Personality And Traits= Kate is always calm, never overconfident, always looking at the possiblities and always delivered a smile that would fill everyone with warmth. She is swift and decisive always, and - no matter the odds - never leaves anyone behind. She has much charisma and is very influencial. It was said she is one of the best jedi when it comes to lightsaber combat, healing, hand-to-hand combat and general knowledge of the force. Appearance Kate is always told to be very pretty, sometimes even angelic. Her deep sapphire blue eyes are known to change depending upon her mood. She is fairly tall(approx 5'10"), fairly built, very athletic, also very swift. Her rich, silky brunette hair is usually shoulder-length, but sometimes grows slightly longer, kept normal usually, but sometimes is put into a different number of styles. Her cheeks are usually toned hot pink, dark purple, or left natural rose. Her lips were usually plain red, but on special occasions, she wears glittering pink. Also, Kate is nicely curved and is ambidextrous. She always smiles. Ranks Achieved *Jedi Master *Jedi Swordsmaster *High Jedi General *Fighter Ace *Jedi Healer *Jedi Sentinel *Jedi Councillor Misc. Skills *Fighter Ace *Master Swordswoman *Master Healer(One of the best) *Master of Stealth *Master Artist *Great Tactician * Master of Unarmed Combat *Good Engineer *Great Marksman *Great Cook Force Powers Light Side Force Powers *Alter Environment *Animal Friendship *Battlemind *Battle Precognition *Combustion *Crucitorn *Droid Disable *Electric Judgement *Force Blinding *Force Enlightenment *Force Healing *Force Light *Wall of Light *Force Orb *Force Projection *Force Protection *Force Defend *Force Absorb *Protection Bubble *Force Stasis Field *Force Valor *Hibernation Trance *Levitation *Mind Trick *Morichro *Plant Surge *Ray *Revitalize Core Force Powers *Force Speed *Force Cloak *Force Stealth *Force Sense *Farseeing *Force Empathy *Force Seeing *Telekinesis *Force Jump/Leap *Force Pull/Push *Telepathy Universal Force Powers *Art of the Small *Aing-Tii fighting-sight *Battle Meditation *Breath Control *Comprehend Speech *Dopplegänger *Force Bellow *Force Body *Force Comprehension *Force Confusion *Force Deflection *Force Listening *Force Flash *Force Illusion *Force Meld *Force Breach *Force Throw *Force Vision *Force Wave *Force Repulse *Force Weapon *Force Whisper *Precognition *Psychometry *Sever Force *Shatterpoint Dark Side Powers *Deadly Sight *Force Destruction *Force Flight *Force Lightning *Chain Lightning *Force Storm *Force Maelstrom *Force Resuscitation *Force Storm *Force Grip *Force Choke *Force Crush *Kinetite *Midichlorian Manipulation *Mind Control *Spear of Midnight Black Lightsaber Force Combat *Alter Damage *Saber Throw *Saber Barrier Lightsabers *Cleansing Light: Silver Lightsaber, Single-Hilt, one of the three known silver colour crystals *Infinity: Purple, single-hilt *Shatter-blade: Purple, Single-hilt, most used Lightsaber Forms *Shii-cho *Makashi *Soresu *Ataru *Shiem *Niman *Vaapad *Sokan *Jar'Kai *Trakata *Mounted Lightsaber Combat *Trispzest *Double bladed Lightsaber combat *Telekinetic Lightsaber combat Room For Editing -Story -Master -Friends (S+J,etc.) See also * MasterScotts Forge Of Shadows External links * http://www.starwars.wikia.com/Home_Page Category:Biographies